


4 Mugs Of Coffee

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: A normal morning for Magnus and the family he never thought he would have.





	

Alec, Magnus had noted over the years, just didn’t function in a morning before his first cup of coffee unless there was imminent danger. It had consequently made weekend mornings to be filled with a small lie-in before the first of them got up. Alec would normally be first and start making the first pot of coffee. Magnus often woke up to the bitter smell and the sounds of his boyfriend’s quiet pottering around the kitchen; he would then get up and either drag Alec back to bed or press a kiss to his forehead and pour himself a mug of coffee too.

 

Sometimes the talked, simple things like plans for the day or Magnus’s recent clients, Rafael’s training or Max’s developing magic. But most often they would sit opposite each other in comfortable silence that arose from years of living in the same space, constantly breathing the same air and thinking similar thoughts. Occasionally looking up and smiling at each other across the same table they’d had since they’d first came home with Max, sipping at their drinks. Magnus always had a small hint of milk and a teaspoon of sugar in his whilst Alec had his black and bitter.

 

Not long after the first coffee is being drank by the pair, Max emerges from his room. Navy blue hair tousled from sleep, some of it tangled round his horns, wearing any mix and match of the the nerdy pyjamas Simon had a tendency to buy for the youngest warlock when shopping. Max loved them. 

 

Magnus and Alec smile at their son as he fixed himself a mug with more milk than actual coffee. He always took one sip before starting to chatter about anything and everything that came to his mind leaving very few opportunities for his parents to join in so the pair would listen and laugh instead.

 

It would be a while later, when Alec is on his second mug and Magnus had summoned the breakfast choices for that day, when Rafael would come through the front door from his morning run. Everytime without fail he’d say goodmorning to Magnus and Alec with quick kisses on the cheek, grab a mug already made for him by his brother with almost as much milk as Max himself. Then he’d ruffle his little brother’s hair on his way to take a shower.

 

It was Magnus’s favourite way to start the day. A way he had not once believed he would get to experience once let alone frequently. He didn’t know what on earth he would do when the boys moved out and Alec was no longer…with them.

 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to think about it often, Alec could always tell when the warlock was beginning to get lost in his thoughts and would pull him free with a smile, a kiss, a hand covering his own. Magnus swore it was like a kind of magic all on its own. It always worked and he was thankful that he had such a wonderful family. Thankful that this was his life and he’d get to live it for many more years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts!


End file.
